Take me Now
by OhhWow
Summary: ONESHOT. Set at a masquerade ball not the one in 1x6 kind of an alternative to 1x7 and the first time Chuck and Blair hook up. Please read and review. Thank you xoxo


Take me now- -A CB fiction- -One Shot

It takes place at a Masquerade Ball not the one in 'The Handmaiden's Tale' just another party when they were both friends, and Blair has just broken up with Nate and had a fight with Serena.

She looked beautiful. Ravishing in fact. He had noticed her eyes shining in the moonlight, those beautiful brown eyes. He could lose himself in them for hours on end.

_ _ _

She seemed lost on the dance floor. Alone. No Nathaniel. That was odd, Chuck thought. She usually never let him out of her sight and yet she was here alone.

He strolled over to her.

"Well well look who's here all alone"

Her eyes rolled as she realised just who was behind her.

"Chuck"

She murmured and turned to face him. He took a hold of her hand.

"Dance with me"

He seemed to be demanding this of her. She looked dazed. Why should Blair Waldorf dance with Chuck Bass?

Anyway Nate would arrive soon and apologize and everything would be good again. All would be as it was. Blair answered in the only way she knew how. As a bitch.

"I don't want to and even if I did, I'd dance with my boyfriend"

He let out a titter and a grin, not showing the disappointment. This was the one girl he actually did want to dance with and for nothing in return, just a few precious moments with her.

"I heard you and dear Nathaniel were over, Not that I'm surprised you two never were the perfect couple"

Her smiley eyes soon vanished when she heard this and they became viscous. He could see that he had angered her.

It was at this point Chuck braised himself for a great Blair bitch slap. Little did he know it was his lucky day, She didn't even dignify the comment with an answer or a slap. She just wondered off the dance floor and into the shadows.

He thought he might of gone a little to far.

_ _ _

A little later in the evening things had progressed. Many had left for their hotel rooms some alone, some with friends, some with their lovers, And some had nowhere to go.

Blair had wondered outside. She sat on the steps alone. Waiting for what she needed. Waiting for her knight in shining armour. Waiting for her prince. But however she put it, he wouldn't come. He wasn't going to.

No.

It was time she accepted it. Nathaniel Archibald and Blair Waldorf were over. She hadn't really faced up to this, but when she said it to herself it seemed final.

The tears began to flow, but even with this she still didn't remove the mask, because if she did someone might see, And Blair didn't want anyway to see her in this state.

But since when had fate cared about what Blair Waldorf wanted.

_ _ _

Chuck wondered around the halls looking for Blair. He felt that he needed to talk to her, That he needed to apologize. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Blair.

Then a sudden ring went off in his pocket. His cellphone.

It was Nate.

Chuck was reluctant to answer. He knew it would involve discussing Blair. But he still answered.

"Hey, Where were you tonight? Blair was expecting you"

"I couldn't face it"

He couldn't face Blair? What was his problem? Who in their right mind would turn down a girl like Blair?

The conversation continued. Much of the same. All Blair. It had gone on for so long Chuck had had enough, He hung up.

Simple as.

He removed his mask.

He had to find her.

_ _ _

Blair had wondered back inside. She wasn't going to sit on those freezing steps for any longer.

She might as well go back inside and get some more of Chuck Bass' mockery, That's if he would even be there, He was probably in his suite with another meaningless girl.

Her train followed her as she wondered down the corridor. Turned a left towards the empty lounge and to her surprise found there, Chuck.

Alone.

"What are you still doing here?"

He seemed insulted by her comment.

"Don't act so surprised I can go without for one night you know"

She giggled. He smiled at her. Her laugh was captivating, flawless. She joined him on the sofa.

He took a drink.

"Well looks like you had a worse night than I did"

She smiled holding back the tears.

"It pretty hard to beat, My boyfriend isn't my boyfriend anymore, my best friend hates me and I'm ending my night with you. Could it get any worse?"

Her last comment puzzled Chuck. Did she mean that? Or was it just another line to their love hate friendship?

"It could be worse"

He mumbled, as she turned to gaze at him again as she had done at the beginning of their night. A smile again.

"How?"

He gazed into her eyes, his finger stroked her cheek. She slowly closed her eyes, she was lost in the moment.

His finger swiftly moved to the back of her head and he began to untie her mask.

It fell to the floor.

Blair's eyes followed it and stayed glued to the ground until his hand touched her cheek. It was gentle. Sweet even, not the Chuck she had known. He spoke.

"Do you want your night to get even worse?"

She knew the answer, It didn't even need words. She moved closer to him. No words. She just gazed at him.

It was a moment of madness. But a wonderful madness. She didn't care about anything else, All her problems seemed to vanish.

At the second that her lips met his, she knew that her night was only about to get better.

She continued to kiss him, She didn't want to stop. She had never felt this urge before. Not with anyone. Not even Nate. He didn't really make her feel alive but this did. She felt alive with Chuck.

_ _ _

Chuck could not believe his luck. He had conquered the impossible. The untouched. But this meant so much more to him. He had fallen for her. Whether he wanted to or not. He was hers now.

_ _ _

They finally moved away from eachother. No words spoken. A hand reached out to Blair and she knew if she took it there was no going back, She was going to surrender herself to Chuck Bass.

She took his hand.

He began to lead her out of the lounge, and up to his suite.

_ _ _

He unlocked the door. But before he had got a chance to close it again, She had grabbed onto his shirt and had kissed him again. She murmured,

"Take me now"

Chuck was confused why Blair was so willing, She must of wanted it more than he did. So he did in fact take her.

_ _ _

The moment Blair woke up, With Chuck Bass beside her all that she could think of was how happy she was but how would things be explained to Nate, to Serena. But all would be forgiven. Blair and Nate would be back together. Blair and Serena would make up. Blair will continue to dominate Constance and Chuck Bass could continue to be Chuck Bass. All would be perfect.

Except they wouldn't, Not by a long shot.

Chuck woke up. Blair turned and smiled at him. He smiled back.

And it was then that the devil fell in love with the angel and nothing would be the same again.


End file.
